1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to handling write data access requests in data storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The performance of data storage systems such as solid-state semiconductor memory-based storage devices often depends on the efficiency of data access request handling. Many solid-state semiconductor memory storage devices such as NAND flash are increasingly being used in hybrid hard disks where NAND flash is paired with magnetic media. In many such applications, the controller needs to optimize the handling of data access requests to fully take advantage of the performance characteristics of each type of storage medium (NAND flash and magnetic media).